


Mirror Image

by deanandsam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Season 11, Wincest - Freeform, jealous boys, sam and dean - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-05-13 05:11:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5696278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the bathroom, Sam's putting the final touches to his FBI get-up, to go interview some witnesses. But when Dean's around things always get complicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sam gave the tie a final tweak and adjusted down the collar of his shirt.  
Satisfied, he passed a comb though his unruly hair until with a final evaluative glance in the motel's speckled mirror, he decided he was done.

His own face stared back at him and Sam paused.  
The younger Winchester had never given much importance to his looks, Dean was the mirror-hogger in their two man family but he knew he was attractive enough. Jess and a string of lovers, including a very short-term wife, had all told him so.

The reflection in the mirror smiled back with a wry curl of its lip.  
'You're still presentable, dude,' it seemed to say, 'but the years have left their mark. You're no longer the floppy haired kid you once were. Soon you'll be a doddery old man Sam, that is if Billie doesn't get to reap you first and send you off on a one-way ticket to the Empty'.

The memory of the reaper's words resounded in Sam's chest with dread.  
The next time a Winchester died there would be no resurrection, no spell or other gimmick to save them. There would be no heaven or hell, just the Empty, this mysterious unheard of dimension of which Sam hadn't been able to find any mention in the myriad of books and documents the bunker contained. And he'd searched, fuck if he'd searched!

To complicate his uneasiness was the fact that he hadn't told Dean about the reaper's threat.  
Though he was well aware that the inbred Winchester habit of keeping their sibling in the dark inevitably brought trouble raining down on them, Sam just hadn't been able to add this further burden to Dean's concern over Amara and the Darkness.

Nervously his hands went to fidget again with the tie. Trouble was, the longer a secret was kept the more difficult it was to come clean, and the more pissed Dean would be when Sam eventually had to spill.

 

“Hey, princess!“ Dean's voice resounded impatient from the bathroom door “You finished curling your eye-lashes yet? We got witnesses to to talk to.”

Sam's eyes focused on the mirror where he could see Dean's face reflected behind his own, but just as he could see Dean's, Dean could see Sam's. 

The elder Winchester recognised every muscle twitch on Sam's face, he'd been looking at it since he was four years old.  
Sam was brooding and Dean had no problem in believing his baby brother was mulling over something, probably a something he didn't want his big brother to know about.  
But if it wasn't gonna kill them in the short term, he knew Sam would eventually share, just like he had about having been infected by the demon virus.  
He'd blurt it out when he couldn't take the pressure of keeping quiet any longer.

 

Before Sam could turn, Dean closed the gap between them and wrapped his arms around the younger man's chest pulling him close.  
“You find a zit on that pretty face of yours, Sammy?” he teased. “That why you're frowning, huh?”

Sam huffed his denial but leaned back into his brother's hold.  
Dean's face reflected itself in the mirror next to Sam's own, like some living photograph of them both, caught in the small frame.  
“Don't fret, Sammy. You're still a hot piece of ass.” And as if to prove his words, the older man lowered his right hand to fondle said ass that the FBI suit covered but did nothing to hide!

“Dean!” 

“Non that I don't appreciate the view,” Dean continued unperturbed in his tactile exploration of his sibling's butt. “But either you've put on weight or those pants have shrunk. Either way I'm kinda jealous folk are gonna be staring at that fine ass.”

“For crying out loud, don't go all medieval on me. You know it pisses me off.” Sam retorted peeved.

 

Still framed in the mirror over his little brother's shoulder, Dean's reflection cracked a smile.  
“I can't help it if I'm possessive of you, man. And you can roll those pretty eyes all you want, it don't change a thing. I'm through denying how I feel about you, Sammy.”

Dean knew he'd broken just about every chick-flick rule he'd lived by since he and Sam had upped their relationship to include sex, but he loved his baby brother in every way a sibling should, and in every way a sibling shouldn't. And sometimes the sheer force of that emotion turned him into a girl, a bad-ass, awesome girl, but a girl nonetheless, and the possessive jealousy that flared up when admiring eyes rested on Sam's tall figure was all part of the deal. 

His eyes were still teasing as he studied Sam's face.  
“Tell me the truth, dude. Aren't you just a little bit jealous when my host of admirers check out this fine body, huh? All those waitresses that would like nothing better than a quick hump behind the trash cans in the back alley. Just like it used to be before I downsized to your gigantor body?”

“What's with you, Dean? “ Sam bitched trying to disentangle himself from his brother's hold. “I'd so rather not be having this conversation. We've got a hunt to work. Let's go.”

But Dean could be just as stubborn as his younger sibling and he held on tight to his struggling brother. Sam might be a few inches taller but Dean was just as strong, if not stronger.  
“I'm not letting you go until you answer my question, Sammy. Are you jealous of me or not?”

Sam kept up the struggle for a few more minutes but Dean's arms were like two pistons around his chest. Add to the fact that he was starting to sweat and he didn't want to have to take another shower before presenting himself to the witnesses.

This time he'd let Dean have the upper hand.  
“Yeah, I'm jealous of you too. Satisfied?”

“Tell me more.” Dean released a toothy grin at the words.  
Sam sighed. “Just because I don't jump on people who lust after you, doesn't mean I'm not pissed. I cover better than you, is all.”

As he finished speaking, Dean's arms dropped away, only to grip Sam's upper arms and whirl him around.  
He cupped the back of his Sam's neck and pulled him down for a kiss.  
Sam felt the familiar debilitating sweetness flow through his body at the touch of Dean's lips. He wondered if Dean experienced the same sensation but when his brother drew back, the green eyes were lush with desire and Sam had his answer.

“There's nothing more I'd like to do than fuck you right here right now, but we gotta go,” Dean said regretfully. “But when we get back.....”  
Sam didn't need to hear any more. He smiled, smoothed down his hair and followed Dean out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean couldn't remember a day when he'd been quite as horny. 

Ever since they'd left the motel, he hadn't been able to block the image of Sam's ass, its form outlined seductively by the tight pants of his worn-out and too-laundered FBI suit.

The ridiculous aspect of it all was that Sam was right there by his side, interrogating the witness, his ass still straining at the shabby cloth of the dark blue pants. Yet it was the image of his and Sam's faces in the mirror which lingered. 

He'd been able to take in Sam's pretty features and taut ass simultaneously. Funny that he'd never appreciated a mirror as a sexual toy before, but there was always time to catch up.

 

So now it was all Dean could do to keep his cock at a respectable level. It wouldn't be very professional to present the old lady Sam was ably enchanting, thanks to his puppy-eyed gaze, with an enormous hard-on.

In vain he tried his best to pull up images that might cool his ardour.  
Strangely enough his sexy brother trumped them all.

He gave a double cough, the signal for Sam to wrap up the interrogation and take themselves off.  
But all he achieved was to be on the receiving end of a bitch-face, for Sam was onto something and had no intention of leaving while he was sniffing out a lead.

Sighing, Dean decided he'd wait outside.  
The old biddy was too weak to pose any danger to his baby brother, and Dean needed to let his cock do its thing.

 

 

He'd impatiently glanced at his watch multiple times before giving a sigh of relief as he saw Sam strolling down the path towards him, though the expression on his brother's face boded nothing good.

“What the fuck?” Sam growled. “What was all that about? Giving me the signal when I was getting Mrs. Holden to confide in me.”

“Sorry Sammy, “ Dean apologized. “I don't know what came over me. I just needed to get out of there.”

"I repeat Dean. What the fuck!”

 

“Get in the car, Sam. Then I'll explain.”

“This I gotta hear!” Sam bitched, slamming the door.

Dean started the engine and drove on until he found a secluded area, then he pulled the Impala to the side.

He turned to look at Sam, who was staring out of the window at an 'interesting' fence that urgently needed a coat of paint.

 

“Look. I don't know what came over me, Sammy. But ever since we left the motel, I've been horny as a bitch in heat. All I've been able to concentrate on is your sexy ass.”

Sam gave a scornful huff.  
“That's the most ridiculous excuse I've heard yet. We fuck like rabbits as it is, How can you be horny twenty-four seven.”

 

Dean tended an arm, sliding it along the bench seat, ruffling the curls at the nape of Sam's neck.

“Come on Sammy. Don't go all prissy on me. It's not my fault if I love you too much. You're everything to me. I couldn't live without you.”

Sam snorted and kept his eyes fixed on the so interesting picket fence, though he leaned back almost imperceptibly into Dean's caressing hand.

 

“If I grab you and kiss that pouty mouth of yours, are you gonna fight me? You've got a good right hook there and I'd rather you didn't use it.”

Sam huffed again, but this time it was with amusement. “You're incorrigible, Dean. I don't know why I still put up with you.”

 

“Is that a yes then?” Dean asked, knowing he'd debunked Sam's bad mood.  
Sam didn't get the chance to turn his head before Dean's hand on his neck tensed into an iron grip and he pulled the younger man close.

Like a thirsty man parched for water, Dean pressed his mouth to Sam's parted lips, the warmth in his loins which had been his constant companion since he'd left the motel, flared up like a living flame, ready to consume him.

His brother was food for his body and soul. 

Scrambling at Sam's groin with sure fingers, he liberate his brother's cock, fisting its velvet softness, running his thumb over the tip until it came to its full imposing length.  
Sam was big all over and Dean delighted in the fact.

“Come on, Sammy. Let little Dean out to play too. “  
Sam gave a pleasurable moan but moved to undo Dean's trousers until he mirrored his brother, his hand gripping Dean's thick cock.

“Sammy, “ Dean breathed languidly into his brother's mouth as Sam's long fingers fondled him. “Magic Fingers have nothing on yours.”

 

Dean might have been harbouring a hard-on all afternoon, but it didn't take Sam long to get with the programme.

In minutes, the dense, white, liquid speckled their hands as they relaxed back into the leather seat, enjoying the afterglow.

 

“That should keep me going until we get back to the motel, but I promised I'd fuck your brains out when we got back,“ Dean said.

Sam rolled his eyes.  
“Why don't we just retire from hunting and pass the rest of our lives having sex.”

“Don't tempt me little brother. I might just take you up on that.”

“Pass me the towel, dude, “ Sam grunted. “I'm gonna have to take these pants to the laundry again. Don't know how much longer they're gonna last.”

“We'll get you a new pair, ones which don't put that cute ass on show.” Dean grinned, wiping up Sam, then himself. “Your butt is strictly for my eyes only.”

 

“Phisst, “ Sam hissed, but he couldn't quite quash the curl of his lips.


	3. Chapter 3

True to his word, the next day Dean found himself leaning idly back on the counter watching Sam flick through the cheap suits on the rack, searching for one with pants the right length to contain his long legs.

The weather had been scorching hot recently and his baby brother was wearing a short-sleeved tee. Unusual for him.  
The younger Winchester tended to cover up, as if self-conscious about putting his body on show.

 

Dean was just fine with that, jealous as he was of his brother, but he couldn't negate the attractive figure Sam made with his wide shoulders and muscled arms, his girlie hair fresh and bouncy from his recent shower, not to mention rotund taut ass contained within the neat blue-jeans.

Clearly Dean wasn't the only one appreciating his brother's attributes, going by the furtive whispering and suggestive glances the two shop-girls were casting over him.

'Look all you want, bitches,' Dean chuckled to himself, 'he's mine'.

 

Finally Sam settled on a dark blue suit, similar in every way to the previous, worn-out one, then he strolled over to the cash counter where his sibling was waiting.

“Dude,” Dean said. “Took you a while to find something you liked.”

Sam shrugged, brandishing the suit. “It's nothing special but at least it fits. S'not as if I need it to go to a Grand Ball or anything.”

 

But Dean's mind was already concentrated on all else, namely sex; sex he was going to consume as soon as they got back to the bunker. He'd sniffed out a little something in one of the unused bedrooms which was already causing his cock to twitch in anticipation.

 

Once home, he reined in his impatience, sipping at a hot cup of coffee while Sam hung his new suit in the wardrobe, carefully sliding a plastic dust cover over it.  
Sam could be so OCD about such trifling little details, so Dean gave him all the time he needed before he pounced.

 

Coming up behind him, Dean ran a hand beneath Sam's shirt, caressing the warm width of his back.  
“You looked good back there in the store, baby brother. Good enough to eat,” he purred throatily.

“Dean...”

“Shh. Don't think I don't know you have a low opinion of yourself, Sammy. You see yourself in all the most negative ways possible, but that's not the case. You're beautiful inside and out.”

“Dean..” Sam rolled his eyes at his brother's honeyed words, but Dean ignored him.

 

Pushing his sibling bodily out of the room ahead of him, Dean directed them both down the corridor, stopping in front of one of the doors. He stretched out a hand and turned the handle, ushering Sam inside.

A full sized mirror was bolted against the far wall, reflecting the two men as they stepped into the room.

 

“What's going on Dean?” Sam frowned.

But Dean pushed his brother forward until he was completely centred in the tall mirror. 

“Look at yourself, Sammy. Don't you see how pretty you are, little brother?”

Sam studied his reflection, but he saw nothing of what Dean had said. He didn't consider himself either handsome or pure. The contrary. He was a demon-blood monster, meat-suit of Lucifer.

 

He felt Dean's hands tugging up his shirt and he swallowed.  
Where had this need for sex, for being more than brothers come from? Sam didn't have an answer. All he knew was that when Dean laid hands on him, he crumbled into a mush of need and arousal.

“That's right, Baby. Let me do all the work,“ Dean said as Sam relaxed against him. “I want you to keep your eyes on the mirror.”

 

Dean lifted the shirt over Sam's head, leaving him bare-chested. He rested his chin on Sam's shoulder watching his brother's face.  
His hands caressed the smooth chest, exploring a territory he knew by heart, yet was fresh and new each time.

 

“You like that, huh?“ Dean whispered in Sam's ear, “How about this?” With the tips of his fingers he teased the brown nubs dotting the smooth skin, visulizing his lips and tongue licking at them like two delicious M&Ms.

Sam's little breathless hitch gave Dean his answer.

 

The older man's hands roamed lower, undoing the button of Sam's pants, happy to notice the hump in Sam's boxers. Oh yeah, Sammy liked this!

The weigh of the pants caused them to flop down around Sam's ankles once the waistband was completely undone, his boxers following soon after, leaving Sam's nude reflection in the glass a pictorial ode to beauty.”

Somehow seeing his naked body in the mirror caused Sam to feel particularly horny, and the hand that firmly gripped his cock only added to it.

 

“I'm not gonna give you a hand-job,” Dean murmured. “I just want you to see how hot you look when little Sammy comes into play.”

 

Sam found himself making happy noises as Dean brought him to full erection, his cock standing to attention exactly as his big brother desired.

“Now look at yourself Sam. You're perfect.” 

Dean left his brother to study his reflection while he sucked at the skin of Sam's neck as if it were nectar, and he a bee.  
He loved to leave his mark on his brother, claim him as his own, and it never failed to satisfy him when next morning the hickies were red and delineated on Sam's neck.

 

After gorging himself, Dean circled around, kneeling at Sam's feet and settling his lips around his brother's erection. 

Dean could have bent Sam over and fucked him, bur this wasn't about that, it was about letting Sam know how much he loved and cherished his little brother. How Sam was perfect in Dean's eyes and how he'd forever be.

The end.


End file.
